Sight and Sound
by aiyah
Summary: Friends of Cho Chang's relatives, a Chinese sorceress and a Chinese spirit-fairy have come to Hogwarts. Education ensues, Far-Eastern style.


Disclaimer: All these Ideas are the basis of random mental meanderings by Aiyah. The Characters, of course, belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the major or minor key characters that don't appear in any of her books. Of course, An-ai-li Lei and Mei-fon Lin are all mine.  
  
*The Chinese words/words will appear at the end of each chapter. *Please read and review, as this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sight and Sound Chapter 1: introductions, and a swift apprehension  
  
Setting: The Dining Hall @ Hogwarts, during the first day of the sixth year  
  
The first girl: A good story always starts with one, doesn't it? This particular protagonist was looking around with the customary sparkling eyes and barely bewildered smile of someone totally new to Hogwarts. Minor differences noted here: the eyes were almond-shaped Asian and the smile was devoid of wisdom teeth. Though the kid was somewhere in the mid-teens, she was incredibly smart. Her brain's everlasting search for space pushed those poor molars out long ago. On a not-so-side note, she also carried a red cloth fan and was dressed in a robe embroidered with many colored threads.  
  
There was no way that Ron could know this as he randomly glanced at the newcomers. But he still commented, "Hey, Harry - I bet that one's got no wisdom teeth."  
  
Harry followed the glance, and did a swift double-one-look-times-two take. "That one" was absolutely beautiful. (A#1/N: of course - what did you expect?) She currently had poignant eyes, piquant eyebrows, a petite button- ish nose, and cherry-black hair that descended in a ponytail down her back. (A#1/N: She'd been born in the year of the pig; hence the random "P" alliteration in the descriptive senses. that might come up later. we'll see.) Feeling very much pulled gravitationally, Harry patted her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."  
  
"AiiiiiiiYAH!" came the quick cry as a quicker hand quickly apprehended Harry's hand and twisted it around his back. Harry gulped and realized that his wrist was about to break into two.  
  
"Paravos!" came the familiar, knowledgeable shout as Hermione rushed to the scene with her wand. Before the last syllable had left her lips, the girl muttered, "Pu hao," and flicked her fan open. A ray of red light formed a circle from the fan, then hovered right in front of Hermione's lips. Her words solidified, were lassoed by the red circle, and hauled into the fan, where the letters "paravos!" gleamed before disappearing into the cloth. Hermione put a hand to her mouth and gasped in quite a fish-like manner.  
  
"Cool!" Neville Longbottom remarked, then promptly tripped over his own two feet. The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Children, what is this racket? The sorting hat is about to begin!" Professor MacGonagall made her way over to the small group that had formed around Harry and the new girl. "Ah. An-ai-li, release Mr. Potter, please."  
  
The girl stared blankly at the elder lady. Then realization swept over her petite features as she blushed quickly and smiled. "Fa-shu!" A red glow glimmered on her lips. Then she smiled again and a voice that sounded like spring rain and star song said, "I am sorry, Professor. I had not thought to put my translation spell on." Addressing the distinctly uncomfortable guy in her grasp, she asked, "May I ask what you were doing?"  
  
After she released him, Harry rubbed his wrist. "Ahem. I noticed that you were new to Hogwarts. You didn't look young enough to be a first year, and were looking around as if you were looking for something in particular, so I was going to give you directions." He gave a slight grin. "I guess I was unprepared for the quick reception."  
  
The girl's face brightened as she laughed lightly. "I am indeed quite new to this place. Thank you for your good intentions. In the future, however, please do not ever touch a shen-po-zi without her permission." She looked thoughtful. "Especially one belonging to the Order of the Dragon." (A/N: a shenpozi, ? ? ?, a sh×npÙzi, is a sorceress or witch-yea pinyin!)  
  
Mage, shaman, dragonlady,,, These terms sounded vaguely familiar, and slightly tinged with magic. Still, they held an exotic tone that broke from the humdrum label of "witch" or "wizard." But before he could ask the mysterious girl what she meant, they could all hear Dumbledore's voice resonating through Hogwarts, calling them all to order and silence. The girl was promptly hustled off with Professor McGonagall. Feeling a small pang of disappointment, Harry walked over to Hermione and dragged her back to the Gryffindor table. Scanning the teacher's table, he immediately saw his "attacker" seated to the left of Dumbledore. To his right was  
  
The second girl: a very light creature. not only was she very pale, but she seemed to emanate an eerie, yet comforting glow. (lingzi) She was garbed in a very light, rose pink, gossamer robe that seemed to swirl in colors with the light. Her long, white-silver hair was curled around her waist and seemed to drift in a slight, nonexistent breeze. She tucked a misbehaving strand behind one ear and Harry almost gasped - her ear was definitely pointed. She looked like a human-sized version of an elf in a book that he'd once seen in Dudley's room - "A Fairy Story," or something like that.  
  
After issuing the usual mandates of avoiding the Forbidden Forest and staying in bed appropriately, Dumbledore turned to the two beings on either side of him, motioning for them both to stand up beside him.  
  
"This fine night, I am pleased to announce that we have the pleasure of welcoming two very lovely beings from the far reaches of China, whom I met last summer on a visit to the outer relatives of the Chang family. On my right, Miss An-ai-li Lei is a shenpozi, one of the witch-sorceresses of the Yze (AN: pronounced "eyes". something I made up) Temple. Please do not disturb her - she has an uncannily swift defense with her shan, the red fan you see here." Dumbledore seemed to glance almost imperceptibly at Harry. However, when the boy blinked, the headmaster was still announcing the newcomers. "Miss Mei-fon Lin on my left is a lingzi. She is from the tip peak of the Bai Mountain, and is a delightful combination of human and fairy. She will be displaying several instances of two-wanded magic through her jian-zhu, which curiously resemble chopsticks, as well as several bits of hua-huanshu - also known as the painting magic. As they are friends of the Chang family, they shall be staying with Cho Chang, the current Ravenclaw Seeker. However, they have kindly agreed to gift every house with a presentation of the Far Eastern magics. Please welcome these ladies to Hogwarts."  
~~~~~~ *and so, my first fanfic dealing w/ the illustrious Harry Potter and Co.. please read, review, and tell me what you think! (  
  
~~~~~~ CHINESE WORDS:  
  
fashu: magic arts  
  
shenpozi: witch/sorceress  
  
shan: fan  
  
lingzi: spirit, fairy  
  
Yze: pronounced "eyes" - I made this up.  
  
Bai: white  
  
jian-zhu: double chopsticks  
  
hua-huanshu: paint-magic 


End file.
